Code
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Words were never spoken. But that feeling was passed through a form of 'code'. ONESHOT royai


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Code

"Leaving Hawkeye?"

"Yes sir, it's late and Black Hayate is waiting inside my dorm."

A female personnel saluted as she stood before her superior. Her long blond hair just grazed the collar of her uniform jacket as her bright amber eyes scanned the man's face before her. She stood perfectly still, her blue uniform was crisp and perfectly smooth from the collar of the jacket to the bottom of her mini skirt. Her face had signs of a small smile as she clicked her black boots together in her salute.

"Very well. Have a nice night. Be safe"

"Always and thank you, sir."

Hawkeye left, leaving the new Fuhrer to his papers. Mustang never thought anything of it. Hawkeye always walked home alone at night. Nothing to worry about. Even that threat that the Fuhrer received last week meant nothing. No one had been hurt, so it was passed off as a false statement. That is, until that night when Havoc came running into the office, out of breath and looking like he just saw a ghost.

"Fuhrer sir!"

"What is it Havoc? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"It's Lieutenant General Hawkeye sir! She's been attacked only three blocks from here and is now on her way to the Military Medical Unit!"

Mustang's black eye widened as he ran to the door and practically flew down the hallway. Havoc, already out of breath, just watched his superior run. He sighed and then was called at from Mustang.

"Havoc! Come on!"

"Coming... sir..."

Military personnel always look crisp and clean. They patrolled the streets in perfectly clean, smooth and shinny uniforms. They all represented the State Military of Amestris and should always show pride in their job. Never a hair out of place. Maybe thats why people looked on in confusion as they watched their new Fuhrer, who they were all so proud of, go running down the street. His uniform jacket was abandoned back in his office, his shirt was half unbuttoned due to the heat and his hair was a mess as he ran at top human speed.

'Why? Why did I let her leave? Why didn't I walk her home? Why?'

These thoughts raced through Mustang's head as he ran down the darkened streets of Central at only 2300 hours. Civilian of all shapes sizes and ages watched as he ran, a complete mess, down the streets and around about four corners. Then, after a few miles or so, A large gray building with lots of windows and lights was seen. It took up an entire street block. On the front, above the large double sliding glass doors, was the green and white flag of Amestris Military. Just below that in large blue letters were 'Amestris State Military Medical Unit of Central'.

'Please be okay. Please be okay. God let her be okay!'

Mustang ran through the door, almost crashing 'through' them. He didn't even have time to stop as he skidded to the nurses window. Having to slid off the counter, Mustang's face was full of sweat and fear as he practically screamed at the poor small nurse behind the window.

"Hawkeye! Lieutenant General Hawkeye! Where!"

The nurse pointed with her clipboard down the east wing hall. It only took a second for Mustang's feet to change direction and begin another long run down the white hall. Doctors. Nurses, Patents. Family members. All a white and colored blur as he ran. To the bystanders who were flat against the wall in order to avoid a collision, Mustang was nothing but a blue blur. Another counter, Mustang had to crawl off of. This one had an older nurse.

"Hawkeye!"

The nurse looked at her clipboard. Then, she casually pointed down the hall to the right. Before she could say anything, mustang was gone. About five minutes later, Havoc was seen sprinting down the hall. Looking in better condition then Mustang. He stopped a doctor.

"Excuse me, have you seen a blue blur go running by? Black hair, white gloves, looks like a military personnel when he's not running?"

The doctor pointed and Havoc walked up to the older nurse.

"I'm looking for my Fuhrer who came this way looking for Hawkeye?"

"He went that way. But sir, you can't go in her room. Doctors are operating on her. It's hospital personnel only."

"Thank you."

If only Mustang listened. He slowed down his speed as he ran past the room. Two large white doors, a small window each, was his destination. The doors swung open as a nurse ran out, then soon back in. She had on a face mask, eye shield and white gown with matching latex gloves. Her hair and shoes were even covered in like a blue cap-like thing. Mustang leaned against the doors.

"No..."

There, lying on her back, eyes closed and surrounded by nurses and doctors, was Hawkeye. She was covered in blood from head to toe. Her uniform jacket, belt and gun with holster were tossed in a mess in the corner of the room. They were covered with blood. The doctors leaning over the bed had blood up to their elbows. Mustang watched in horror as they attempted to save her. Machines and tubes surrounded the room, and some were connected to Hawkeye. A white tent-like thing was set up around Hawkeye's feet, blocking mustang's view of the actual operation.

"Hawkeye..."

He could just see her head from his angle of position. Her hair was messy and her face was bloody. It didn't look like her face was hurt, but it was the blood from her 'other' injury. Another nurse ran out. She saw Mustang.

"Please sir, you can't be here!"

She ran back in after grabbing something from a closet. She had blood on the front of her white protection gown. Mustang backed up into the wall behind him. Slowly, his legs gave out as he slid to the floor where he sat. Havoc found him like this. Out of breath, Havoc collapsed next to Mustang. Not a word was spoken for over three hours. The lights in the hall were dimmed by mid-night and the brightest lights were those in the operating room. Time ticked on. Havoc soon fell asleep and fell to the floor. Mustang ignored him and the drool coming from his cigarette mouth.

"We did all we could nurse Jenny. Please go alert the family."

Mustang's wide eyes snapped out of a trace as he watched the doctors and nurses leave the room. There had removed their bloody clothing and were now looking clean as ever, like nothing happened. Mustang was on his feet in seconds.

"Doctor!"

"Fuhrer, sir?"

"Hawkeye..."

"Sir, I'm sorry, we did all we could. She's living on borrowed time now. Comatose. I'm sorry."

The doctor left and so did the nurses. Mustang entered the room, leaving the drooling Havoc in the hall, and pulled up a chair next to the bed. Hawkeye looked like she was sleeping. The blanket was pulled up to her neck and it looked as though all the blood was cleaned from her body. He sat down and took Hawkeye's hand into his. She was very cold to the touch. Her bloody clothes were tossed aside in the corner. The only thing he didn't see was the skirt. Figured she still was wearing it. Mustang's eyes wandered around the room some more and he saw a bag of blood hanging over the bed.

"Type O huh?" He chuckled. "I guess it's good I donated last week. Who knows how many 'Type O' blood people their are in the world."

He squeezed her hand tighter. Her face was pale and lifeless. Her breathing was slow and unsteady. The beeping sounds behind him were adding to his insanity.

Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeep. Beep. Beeep. Beep. Beeep.

The constant reminder that her time was limited. The dripping for the blood was silent. But her new it was there.

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drip.

Mustang stared, burning a hole into the face of the sleeping beauty before him. He was silent. Hoping that his unspoken words would bring her back. Open her eyes and allow her to smile her sweet smile at him just once more. He closed his eyes and raised her hand to his fallen forehead.

"Hawkeye. Why didn't you ask me to walk you home? Why didn't I offer? This has been hidden in our hearts forever. Or at least in mine. So many nights you would walk from my office and I would long to call out to you. Ask you. Beg you to love me. But no, I held my tongue."

Havoc was no awake and watching from the window. The drool had stained his jacket but he didn't care. He was watching his Fuhrer and his friend suffer. So he remained in silence. On the bed, Hawkeye's body seamed to jerk quickly in pain. A quick moan escaped her lips, but nothing more. The heart monitor stretched out, then continued a normal steady beep. She was in pain. Mustang's eyes closed in pain as he watched her suffer. She was once strong, but now she was weak beyond belief.

"Hawkeye, please. As much as I want you by my side, I don't want you to suffer. I guess what I'm trying to say is... please. You've suffered so much. I don't want you to suffer anymore. Yes, I will miss you and I will cry, but it's no comparison as to what I'll be feeling if you lay here suffering. You are a very strong woman. Physically... and mentally. So please, be strong now and let go..."

Mustang lifted her hand and kissed it. Wanting to do more for her, but he can't. He wanted to end her suffering, but he can't. He wanted to cry, and he did. Tears slowly form in his eyes as he held her hand tightly in his.

"Riza... I'm sorry I never told you. My pride as Fuhrer got in the way. Riza... I love you... and I don't want you to suffer anymore... I love you so much and I'm sorry I never got to tell you... I'm sorry..."

Tears fell from his eye and onto the hand he was holding. Just then, Riza's chest rose as she took in a deep breath, then relaxed and settled back down. The heart monitor began beeping in a form of Morse Code only once,

.. .-.. --- ...- . -.-- --- ..- .-.-.-

Mustang listened and recognized the letters from his war time communication. He quickly turned around to face the machine. There on the screen where her pulse rate was, the number 143 appeared. Then, the number turned to 0 as a long steady beep filled the room. Mustang turned back to Riza and watched as her head fell limp to one side, her breathing no more. Roy released her hand and placed it on her chest above her heart.

"Good bye Riza... I'll always love you..."

And with that, he stood up, clicked his heels together and saluted her lifeless body. He walked from the room, Havoc not following as he walked down the lonely and dark hallway. Returning to his lonely and dark life.

A/N - If you don't know Morse Code (I do, I'm a Titanic freak) .. .-.. --- ...- . -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- means I L O V E Y O U (fullstop). Also the number '1 4 3', stand for the words I Love You. Get it? Got it? Good!

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
